


Angel Fabricated

by Charlie_is_Not_Cat



Series: I'm Not Alone [4]
Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Horrortale, Cannibalism, F/M, Human Experimentation, It may go badly, Kidnapping, Monsters of the Human Kind, No it will end Terribly, Soul Experimentaion, Undertale Monsters on the Surface
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-03-23
Updated: 2018-03-23
Packaged: 2019-04-06 21:06:52
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,347
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14065584
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Charlie_is_Not_Cat/pseuds/Charlie_is_Not_Cat
Summary: DespairTears run hot down her face.HungerShe finds herself trying not to claw open her own stomach.Insanity“Please...someone….anyone….”But NOBODY Came





	Angel Fabricated

It was someplace Sans never thought he’d return to. Not since Undick made a shishkabob of his skull. 

His “scar” itched as he glared the fish bitch in her sickly, yellow eye. Her lip curled in a snarl in response. The only one that paid absolutely no mind the rather murdery atmosphere, was the taller of the skeleton brothers, as he gleefully swung around Aliza, exclaiming, “THE SURFACE! WOWEE!!! YIPPEE!!!” The poor kid looked torn between feeling terrified of the increasingly potential face-off between two boss monsters with a PAINFULLY apparent grudge, or feeling ill as Papyrus swung them around at what felt like mach speed.

The barrier had been broken… but how? Aliza had been the first human to live this long since Frisk escaped after killing many monsters and stealing the human souls for themselves. Sure, other humans fell, but because of food shortages they were eaten. 

Undyne straightened in her seat, the great bed of golden flowers the only thing that was left untouched in their broken reality.

“That is why I called you back here. As the only monster in the Underground that has both experience with a human and has been deemed the Judge, Jury….” Her eye flicks to Papyrus before quickly returning to Sans. So she still had some semblance of a conscience. Who’da thunk? 

“The Judge and the Jury,” she continued, leaving the last bit of the saying hanging. “I want you to go out and assess the situation above.” 

Sans looked like he wanted to say something, something that probably would've gotten his head another spear through it, when a commotion from the hall with the barrier could be heard.

“that the monsters you sent on ahead?” Sans asked, brow bone raised. Undyne looked pale. Or maybe she was just hungry, like everyone else.

“No monster has gone to the barrier room since the barrier fell. I was going to wait until you got here.”

The two skeletons tensed, shocked. But the reaction from Aliza was much more. She seemed to recoil out of fear, as if the realization was going to kill her. 

Sans was the first to relax, shrugging lazily. 

“fine. whatever you say, undick.” He strode toward the former “barrier room”, waving over his shoulder at the group.

“sit tight. this won’t take long.” 

 

As he walked, Sans could hear the sounds of a heated argument grow louder as he got closer, the words slowly reaching his non-existent ears.

“Fuck this. You can’t make us go down there, Karly!” A boy.

“Well what do YOU think we should do?!” A girl’s voice shrieked back.

“I don’t want to end up the main course for the Selected you trust so willy nilly!”

“Miss is still human like you and I!”

“Bullshit!”

As Sans peered around the corner, he was surprised to see more than just the two kids having the argument. There were at least twelve total in the cave that he could see, including the arguing ones.

“It’s bad enough you made us bring her spawn with us, now you’re forcing us to go down into a cave of monsters? I’d rather face what’s up there than go down there. It could be a trap. Not to mention what’ll happen when the brat will Turn.”

“She won’t turn!”

“She went through the experiments her mother did in the womb. Her mother Turned, killed everyone in the facility-”

“AND SAVED YOUR FUCKING LIFE!”

A couple of the younger sounding kids started sniffling, however this only seemed to annoy the boy.

Sans’ attention was drawn to the girl as she drew a breath to calm herself.

“The surface is no longer ours, Donnie. The Selected are everywhere, and with the Quarantine broken, it’s only a matter of time before they wipe the area off the map. At least underground we have a chance. Miss knew that. That’s why she broke the barrier. To give us a chance to survive.”

There was silence.

...

.....

“.......awoo….” 

...!

The sound was far off, echoing off the cavern walls like the ghost of some kind of monkey, but the skeleton in the shadows saw how all the children froze.

“That isn’t what I think it is… right?” Another girl, this one close enough that Sans could probably reach out and grab her, whispered softly, though it still echoed.

“SH!” Another boy shushed her, but it was too loud as well.

“....YAAIIIHHHEEEEE!” The frenzied scream echoed down the hall, and, Sans suspected, right down to the throne room.

“Go! RUN!” The first girl screamed, pushing at the kids closest to her towards the entrance to the hall and the skeleton hidden in the shadows.

The kids ran right past Sans, their blind terror combined with years of stalking his prey allowed his presence to go undetected.

Suddenly, something sprung from the shadows, pouncing on the first girl. It looked like a human, but to say that would probably be inappropriate for what Sans saw. It was human-SHAPED, but it’s limbs, hands and feet included, were elongated, its nails more like talons as they buried themselves into the girl’s shoulders pinning her to the ground as she let out a terrified scream.

And Sans just watched. His red eye couldn’t leave the sight before him. 

The malformed human’s face was twisted into a grinning maw of sharp teeth and malice, it’s glowing, red eyes shining with hunger and insanity as it readied itself to feast…

“Hrrk…” it gurgled, before being thrown to the side completely lifeless. A figure, smaller than the creature that was just killed, stood there, her blank, blue gaze seeming to scan the girl on the ground. 

She knelt down, scooped the girl up in her arms, and began rocking her, humming softly, her expression never changing.

“You are my Sunshine, my only Sunshine.

You are my Sunshine, my only Sunshine.”

“...Miss?” If the human woman heard the girl, she didn’t show it, continuing to sing the same thing over and over. Suddenly, she stopped, her blue eyes flashing as she seemed to make eye contact with Sans, who still hadn’t moved. 

For a moment, something changed in her blank stare. Her eyes seemed to scream at him, begging him to do something. 

It was fear in her eyes. Fear of what, he wasn’t sure, but she definitely wasn’t afraid of him. 

She laid the girl back down on the ground, the girl whimpering for her to stay.

“Please, don’t leave Sunshine again.” 

But this only caused the blue-eyed woman to start singing her broken song again. She picked up the corpse that was twice her size like it was nothin, and off she went, carrying the dead body of a not-human for who-knows-what purpose, singing,

“You are my Sunshine, my only Sunshine.

You are my Sunshine, my only Sunshine.

You are my Sunshine, my only Sunshine.

You are my Sunshine, my only Sunshine.”

  
Sans watched from the shadows, his head trying to unscramble what the fuck just happened.

 

Meanwhile, in the Throne Room.

 

"What the fuck..."

"YAY! MORE HUMAN FRIENDS!"

"...Aliza? Is that you?"

  
.....................................................................  
  
  


May 15th, 202X

 

The months are passing too quickly by. They’re allowing my child to grow inside of me, unlike the other unlucky ones. Although, I wonder who is truly the unlucky? The ones who will never get to feel that second heartbeat? The love, pride and overall fear? Or me…

It is more than likely my child will be cut from me the moment they deem it necessary and turned into fodder. And that is only the best case scenario…

Is it wrong of me to wish that they were not conceived? They only are allowing the child to live in the hopes to use their soul to turn the Select into weapons. Truthfully, they only need one, and the others are dying at various stages. At this rate, I may be the only one to make it past Stage 5. The thought terrifies me. 

They haven’t touched the children yet. At least one team still has their humanity intact. This means that Karly is still alive.


End file.
